The confession
by Blue Spotted Leopard
Summary: Just a little spin off from chapter 6 of my other story 'The Demon Puppet' in which Kiba finds Sakura crying underneath a tree.


**A/N: This is my first time doing something like this, I'm not so good at the romantic stuff so any advice welcome.**

**

* * *

**

**The confession:  
**

Sakura sat underneath a tree at the edge of team 7's old training ground mulling over the conversation she had with Sasuke about an hour ago. She couldn't believe he had come back on his own, and it was too much. It was Naruto's job to bring him back and seeing Sasuke back only reminded her how much she missed the blonde. In the 4 years since his death the whole village seemed to get a little dimmer everyday.

Her eyes slowly began to fill up with tears as the memories began to flood back. For the first time in years she felt like the little useless girl she was as a genin. She never thought she would ever feel like this ever again as she had had worked so hard to make herself stronger. She was a respected medical ninja, the feared apprentice of the fifth Hokage and a strong jounin. So why did she feel so week. Her despair was getting so strong that she thought she could never stop crying.

Suddenly she was cut short when she felt something cold touch her hand. Looking up she saw Akamaru staring at her looking concerned. The dog gave her a quick lick and whimpered.

Smiling she patted him on the head and the dog cuddled up to her.

"If you want I can go and beat him up if you like," a voice said from behind her. "No one makes my girl cry."

Akamaru barked and wagged his tail while Sakura turned to face the source of the voice.

Kiba was stood behind the tree grinning, but you could see that he was trying to hide his concern. He was in his civilian clothes and his jeans were ripped making him look really scruffy, which always made Ino complain, as she didn't want to be seen with someone so untidy. Yet Sakura liked it, especially the way his hair fell into his face without his headband holding it up. She had told Sasuke that she was dating Kiba a few hours ago and he had just laughed at her, saying that he never expected them of all people to hook up. But he was wrong.

"Heh," she stuttered in between her sobs. "Like an idiot like you could beat the great Uchiha Sasuke anyway."

Kiba frowned and cupped he face in his hands.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot," he said wiping the tears from her face.

Sakura giggled and hugged Akamaru.

"Oh Akamaru what we do to deserve this burden."

"Arf!"

"Hey!" Kiba retorted and Sakura giggled.

"Don't worry Kiba-kun. I'm not going anywhere, but I'm not sure about Akamaru."

"Arf!"

"Traitor," Kiba growled.

Akamaru whimpered earning a scratch behind the ear from Sakura.

"I don't know why he is worrying Akamaru. He knows that Sasuke is a stuck up git that is not worth my time."

"So you don't care about the baby then?"

"Huh?"

"I was working with Ino at the gates when they came in," he replied. "Even an idiot like me could tell that the baby was his."

"Oh," Sakura said.

"So seeing Sasuke with a family doesn't bother you then?"

"Nope," she said. "I'm just a little shocked he's back you know. It brings back bad memories." Once again she tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Hey now," Kiba said as he sat on the ground next to her and took he into his arms. "Come on tell me everything."

Sakura spent nearly an hour sobbing in his arms telling Kiba everything that had happened. From Sasuke's reinstatement, her conversation on the Hokage monument and all the memories about Naruto that it had brought back. Kiba just nodded and listened to every word of it.

After she had finished he sat in silence as she carried on sobbing and he rubbed her back trying to comfort the poor girl. Once she had finished they sat in silence. That was until Kiba spoke up.

"You know I love you right?" Kiba asked wiping away the drying tears on her face.

Sakura was stunned. She was not expecting that. She stuttered trying to process what he said, but then she saw it. She looked into his eyes realised that she loved him to, and she always had. At first he was a distraction from all her worries and in a way Kiba knew that, she had seen it in his eyes, but she had not really noticed how much that had changed. He was always there to cheer her up when things got hard and she knew that she wouldn't have it any other way. Sure she had loved Sasuke and she wished that she had the chance to show that she didn't hate Naruto, but now that didn't matter when Kiba was around.

"I love you too," she whispered back to him as she cuddled into his chest. Kiba grinned and wrapped his arms around her. They sat there for several minutes enjoying each other's company. The sky was getting lower in the sky and Akamaru was sleeping soundly, but something was still bothering Sakura.

"Thank-you," she said.

"For what?"

"For always being there."

"Heh," Kiba replied. "My pleasure."


End file.
